


Without You

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [55]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Nick and Greg watch "It's a Wonderful Life"
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> drabble prompt from an anon: tears, tinsel, tv

“You ever wonder what the world would be like without you in it?” 

“Yeah.”

Nick’s voice was quiet, laced with an odd sort of softness mixed with another feeling Greg couldn’t seem to describe. He turned his head upward, he was lying on Nick’s lap as they watched “It’s a Wonderful Life” on television, but he sat up at the answer to his question, which was wasn’t meant to be as heavy as it was. Nick’s eyes were still transfixed on the television, his eyes twinkling with the reflection of the tinsel that decorated Nick’s living room.

“I, uh, didn’t…I didn’t think,” Greg stammered, realizing that Nick wasn’t _actually_ looking at the television, not any more, but his reflection in the black mirror filled with grainy black and white footage. 

Though it wasn’t _that_ black mirror he was looking at, either, but rather, a mirror made of packed dirt, submerged in a green glow.

“It’s okay,” Nick swallowed, then inhaled deeply. He closed his eyes, licked his lips, but fell back into silence. 

“We don’t have to watch this movie, you know,” Greg told him, stroking a hand on his cheek. 

“It’s okay,” Nick repeated, but Greg watched as his chin wobbled, a vein in his neck throbbed. 

Greg turned off the television, moved on top of Nick, placing himself between him and television.

“Stupid movie, anyway. The world wouldn’t be worse without us, just like it wouldn’t be better without us either. But, that being said, for what it’s worth,” Greg tilted Nick’s head up to look at him directly in the eyes. “This world would be absolute _hell_ without you in it.” 

A single tear slid down Nick’s cheek, Greg tasted it as it fell into his own mouth as Nick pulled their bodies together.


End file.
